


Fluctuation

by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt/pseuds/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "The day was not supposed to turn out this way. In all actuality it had started on a pretty good note, a rare occurrence for him, but if there was one thing Sinedd could count on was the universe fucking with him."





	Fluctuation

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the show I shipped those two hard and tragedy of tragedies, I can't find fics of them anywhere!! Like, how are they not a thing?! XD Well, I'm working on changing that. One smutty fic at a time! 
> 
> Have fun reading and let me know what you think! XD

The day was not supposed to turn out this way. In all actuality it had started on a pretty good note, a rare occurrence for him, but if there was one thing Sinedd could count on was the universe fucking with him. Most would say he deserved it for his rotten attitude and shitty behaviour but just maybe most were too quick to judge. He’d had a hard life and plenty of issues so it really shouldn’t be that much of a surprise he’d turned out the way he did. Ironically, all he really craved was acceptance but the thought of someone seeing him vulnerable turned his stomach. The classic catch 22.

He’d been out perusing the streets of Paradisia since they had the day off from training, an even rarer occurrence for the Shadows but none of the players wanted to check a gift horse in the mouth. Before the dismissal was even fully out of their couch’s mouth the players were gunning for the door, no doubt looking forwards to an evening of wild abandon in the literal definition of a paradise.

Sinedd hadn’t been invited to join them, not a surprise but it still stung a little. Even though the other players accepted him as probably the best on the team out on the field and they deferred to him when playing, once the match was over he was still an outsider. They didn’t go out of their way to ostracise him but Sinedd knew when he wasn’t welcomed and he wasn’t desperate enough to grovel for companionship. He wasn’t a Snow Kid. He was strong enough to be just fine, better than fine, without a pathetic friendship weighing him down. At least that’s what he continued to tell himself and every time he believed it a little bit more. 

With that in mind he’d decided that just because he was solo that evening it didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun. This was a holiday destination after all and he was beyond stressed. If there was anyone who deserved a day off it was he! He didn’t have a particular destination in mind as he started looking for a fun place to destress but he wouldn’t mind a good cocktail. The days were longer and hotter here so despite it being close to sunset according to his watch, it was still bright outside. The streets weren’t as crowded though, betraying the fact that most people had already retreated for the day. As long as the bars were still open Sinedd had no problem with that. In fact, he welcomed it since he was no fan of crowds, unless they filled a stadium and were fervently chanting his name. Then he loved them.

‘Hold him! I have a few words to say to him.’ The Shadows’ striker had been heading in the general direction of the voice, making a beeline for the neon bar sign flashing fulgurant lights of psychedelic patterns but he halted when he heard the menacing command. If he had to hazard a guess Sinedd assumed it was a couple of drunks who’d had ten too many and since he didn’t want to get caught up in anyone’s bullshit he turned to leave. There were sure to be other bars where he could knock back a few without being bothered. The aggressively blinking pinks and blues were giving him a headache anyhow.

‘Let me go before you do something really stupid.’ And just like that the universe intervened and Sinedd turned to the voices again. Under any circumstances he would recognize that cocky tone.

‘You cost me a lot of money _captain_ and I don’t like losing bets. I have a lot riding on the Snow Kids!’

‘First of all, gambling’s not a good habit. Second, have you been living under a rock? I quit the SKs. I’m with Team Paradisia now.’ Sinedd was a few steps closer now, still holding back from rushing into the light where he’d be spotted. From his side vantage point he could see the back of the man who had to be the thug leader, tall with tattoos of intertwining serpents coiling around his forearms, and D’Jok held in place by two other men, one on each side of him. The redhead was shorter and leaner than all three but that fierce look on his face promised he wouldn’t be cowed. A stupid strategy in Sinedd’s opinion. He was just asking to get smacked in the face!

‘Exactly! Without you on the team the Snow Kids are toast! The Shadows are going to eat them for breakfast and I’m going to lose out! But I’m not unreasonable. I’ll let you go if you quit this Team Paradisia nonsense and go back where you belong.’ D’Jok scoffed and Sinedd could see the man’s muscles tighten.

‘What are you going to do if I refuse? Punch me? You realize if something happens to me you’re not getting away with it.’

‘And why’s that? Because you have a few fans? Get over yourself kid. Stars come and go. If an accident should happen and you were to, I don’t know, break both your legs trust me you’ll be forgotten within a week. You’re not that special and accidents happen all the time.’ Sinedd was close enough to see D’Jok’s face go as white as his jacket.

‘Wait…-’ The thugs were all leering and grinning at the helpless striker who only now began to realize the trouble he was in. They were too focused on their prey to notice the other young man step out of the shadows.

Sinedd didn’t have a weapon with him and there was nobody around to help but he did have his spectacular kicking abilities thanks to Artegor and his insanely intense workout regiment. Without missing a beat, he lined up the nearest object and struck. The flower pot wooshed through the air and smashed against the thug’s upper back, just below his head. It was a hard enough blow to make the impressively built delinquent stagger forwards, the motion startling the other two enough for D’Jok to free himself. The other striker’s reflexes were honed to a fine point so he acted before his brain had a chance to ask why this was happening or who was responsible. He kicked the man to his left in the shin and before anyone could regain their composure he wiggled free and dashed out into the light.

‘Come on!’

D’Jok saw Sinedd and didn’t stop to ask questions. He took off running after the other striker, their athletic bodies easily putting distance between them and their chasers. Ahead of him Sinedd took a sudden right and as D’Jok nearly ran past the tiny opening, a hand shot out and pulled him into the crevice. The path was little more than an opening between two residential buildings and the two were forced to squeeze together close. They could hear the thugs’ voices and they weren’t far away for comfort. The two football players may have been faster but the other men were determined.

Sinedd strained his ears, listening for the angry barks to become fainter but it was hard to focus when he was far too aware of the body meshed up against him. D’Jok’s was pressing his forehead against his shoulder and normally Sinedd would have shaken him off, for show if nothing else, but he could feel the small tremors running through the other body. For all his cockiness, D’Jok must have been scared. There could be nothing as terrifying to a Galactik Football player than the threat of permanent benching. Sinedd could sympathise and he let D’Jok be for a moment, giving him a minute to collect himself.

‘I think they went this way!’

‘They’re going the other way.’ Sinnedd pushed past D’Jok, shaking him off in the process.

‘Where are we going?’ Sinedd paused for a split second.

‘We? We’re not going anywhere. I saved your ass so I can beat you fair and square on the field and now it’s your problem how you get back. You’re not my problem.’ Perhaps he hadn’t meant to sound quite so mean but it was his default setting. He watched with some satisfaction as D’Jok’s expression crumbled. It didn’t last however. It was painfully clear the other boy was still scared and without the usual snippy comebacks Sinedd just felt like an ass.

‘Fine. Thanks.’ D’Jok’s words had all the vivacity of roadkill. He glanced furtively behind him, half expecting for one of the men to materialize with a bat, ready to pulverise his precious legs. The Snow Kids’ hotel was close by but he couldn’t show up there, not after the way he’d left things. Team Paradisia headquarters was a good twenty minutes in the opposite direction but he didn’t have much of a choice. D’Jok swallowed the lump in his throat and silently prayed the men chasing him were only those three and not a whole gang.

‘What’s the big deal? Your lame friends are just around the corner, probably ready to tuck you in and kiss you good night.’ D’Jok shot him a glare and Sinedd felt far more at ease. He could deal with an angry D’Jok but not one in need of a gentler approach. That was way past his comfort zone…

‘Not that it’s any of your business but we’re not on speaking terms.’

‘Oooo, problems in paradise? Are you and Micro-Ice having a lover’s spat?’ The more he spoke the more he noticed D’Jok’s burning anger return. He even stood up taller.

‘Shut up Sinedd! You don’t know what you’re talking about!’ Except Sinedd did. He and D’Jok used to be inseparable as kids but then Micro-Ice came along, then Mark, then Thran and Ahito and he’d been left behind. So he had a pretty good idea of how it felt to lose one’s team and the safety which came with it. He knew what it was like to have the solid grown from under his feet suddenly gone. Except, when he’d lost his parents there was no kind Maya to look after him and when he’d lost D’Jok’s friendship there was nobody else to replace that emptiness.

‘You got too big for your britches and left your team high and dry. I would be pissed at your selfishness too if I were them.’ D’Jok ground his teeth. What Sinedd was saying was true and it made him all the angrier for it. 

‘Hypocrite! That’s exactly what you did when you left for the Shadows.’ D’Jok stepped up to Sinedd, momentarily forgetting about the present danger. 

‘And I’m fine with that unlike you. If you weren’t so chicken you’d go right back with your tail between your legs. You’re pathetic.’ They were close enough for Sinedd to practically hear the blood boil in D’Jok’s veins. Seeing how riled up the other player was becoming elated him. He was deriving way too much pleasure from this…

‘You son of a-‘

‘Here they are!’ Suddenly the fury vanished and D’Jok spun around so quickly he nearly fell against Sinedd’s solid mass. The shout was coming from the street leading directly to the Snow Kids’ hotel so even if D’Jok had entertained the idea of taking refuge there it was no longer an option. Sinedd came to the same conclusion and cursed. He could let the other player fend for himself but he doubted D’Jok would make it to safety while stumbling on unfamiliar streets.

The guy with the snake tattoo was rushing at them and they were out of time. Cursing again, Sinedd grabbed for D’Jok’s arm and dashed towards the Shadows’ complex. It was even closer than the SK’s place. Sinedd hoped his teammates were still out because he had no desire to explain why he was bringing the competition to their doorstep. Of all the days for him to find his long lost humanity… Yep, the universe was having a field day at his expense!

The receptionist looked taken aback by the two’s explosive arrival but she recognised Sinedd and didn’t say anything when he led D’Jok past the front desk. He didn’t miss the way she eyed him holding D’Jok’s hand and there was no doubt in his mind she got the wrong idea. He could trust her to be discreet at least and he didn’t give her a second thought. He was far too busy trying to figure out what to do next. They were both safe for now, since even if the thugs saw them enter the building they would never get past security but that didn’t mean they weren’t out there, waiting. For all Sinedd knew they’ll be there the whole night so what did that mean? Was he seriously supposed to babysit D’Jok until morning?! Fortunately, he had his own room but that didn’t mean he was eager to share with his so called arch enemy. And where would he sleep? Actually, the idea of D’Jok sleeping on the floor was putting Sinedd in a better mood…

D’Jok had been uncharacteristically quiet as they rode the elevator to the fourth floor. He hated the position he was in but he was also grateful for it. He hadn’t expected Sinedd to be so helpful, to him of all people! Yet now, he was more or less at the other striker’s mercy. If Sinedd decided to be himself and take back his aid then D’Jok would have to take his chances outside. Genius that he was he’d forgotten his phone before he left to take a walk and clear his head. He’d seen how serious the man had been when he’d threatened to break his legs and he trusted his gut feeling. If he found himself out there, alone, tonight he would be seriously hurt. The thought alone sent a shiver down his spine and he felt Sinedd’s grip tighten. The contact was oddly reassuring.

‘We’re here.’ Sinedd swiped his key card against the door panel and let them both inside. It was spacious and dark. Nothing about it screamed cosy, from the lack of wall art to the dark colour patterns.

‘Wow, love what you’ve done with the place.’ Sinedd let go of D’Jok’s hand and made sure the door was locked from the inside. That way none of his team mates risked dropping by and finding the uninvited guest, not that they were in the habit of making social calls. They only time they really bothered to come by was to remind him about training and Artegor already told them they were free until the next day so in theory his secret should be just fine.

‘If you don’t like it feel free to leave. I won’t stop you.’ That shut D’Jok up quick enough. He looked lost and uncomfortable in the room, unsure whether to step in or keep standing there like a statue and Sinedd realized he was still worried about being thrown out. ‘Relax will you. You can spend the night here. I can’t prove I’m better than you if you break both your legs. Then again you’re play is so sloppy already maybe it wouldn’t make a difference.’

‘Would it kill you not to be a dick?’ D’Jok’s temper was quick to ignite. He was still riled up from their previous talk.

‘Oh I’m sorry. Am I supposed to kiss your ass like Micro-Ice?’ D’Jok turned on him and Sinedd smirked, pleased he could get such an aggressive reaction with so little effort. For someone trained to stay focused D’Jok was far too easy to throw off kilter. Maybe it was just him. Sinedd didn’t hate the idea.

‘What’s your problem Sinedd? You help me one moment then you insult me. Then you help me again and now you’re being an asshole! Are you that desperate for attention? You called me pathetic but you’re way worse than me!-‘ Quicker than lightning Sinedd was on him, shoving him hard into the wall. D’Jok groaned as the older boy shook him hard and he heard more than felt the thump as his skull banged the hard surface.

‘Watch it D’Jok. That smart mouth’s going to get you in trouble again.’ He was once more hyper aware of their proximity and Sinedd noticed little things about D’Jok he hadn’t paid close enough attention to before. The almost invisible freckles dusting the bridge of his nose, the length of his eyelashes, even the way his scarlet hair had an orange glow under the right lighting. He noticed all of this and more in the snap of a finger. Sinedd thought he knew every single detail about the other player, considering he’d spent hours studying videos of his every move, but it just went to show the real deal was a whole other story.

D’Jok pushed him back with all his might, catching Sinedd slightly off guard, enough for him to stumble backwards. Good thing the bed was there to catch his fall but when he made to get up, he found himself being straddled by the other player. The expression D’Jok was making gave him pause. There was rage sure, but there was something else as well. It was very similar to the intense ardour D’Jok had while he was playing football. Sinedd could feel the raw energy rolling off of the young man above him and upon closer inspection he saw the blue tendrils of Akillian’s Breath dancing in his dark irises. It made Sinedd suck in a quick breath. 

‘You don’t scare me Sinedd.’ Normally the Shadows’ striker would have a snappy insult cocked and ready to fire on the tip of his tongue but he suddenly didn’t find the whole situation fun anymore. He had the sudden realization that he might have pushed D’Jok too far this time and they were about to cross a line which could change everything. A primal voice whispered caution in the back of his mind but his fingertips were already twitching, eager to touch.

‘Then why are you shaking?’ Sinedd placed his hand on D’Jok’s thigh, squeezing the muscle hard enough to feel the undeniable vibration even through the material of his trousers. D’Jok faltered, his gaze shifting to Sinedd’s hand but he made no move to push it away. Encouraged, Sinedd moved the hand higher, slowly, curious to see how far D’Jok will let him go. When he reached his hip and his fingers trailed upwards under the t-shirt, skin electrifying skin, Sinedd watched the way D’Jok bit his lower lip, his bright green eyes darkening even further. If he hadn’t voiced a complaint yet then Sinedd was fairly confident they had a mutual consensus as to where this night was going. Perhaps the universe wasn’t so bad after all…

D’Jok got rid of his jacket and one glance at Sinedd told him that wasn’t enough. His fingers moved over Sinedd’s still pressed against his hip, a quick motion but it didn’t go unnoticed or unappreciated, as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Sinedd had seen D’Jok shirtless before in the locker rooms and as they grew up but he’d never appreciated the athletic yet slim build until now. He’d never looked at D’Jok through lust tinted glasses before and he simply couldn’t hold himself back from touching. He pulled his fingerless gloves off with his teeth and immediately pressed his palms flat against the exposed abdomen. He mapped out the defined abs and ribs, running his hands up and down repeatedly from hip to chest, raising more goose-bumps each time. He could tell D’Jok was getting impatient but he was determined to set his own pace and he knew the other striker was too proud to betray his eagerness.

‘This isn’t going to work for me.’ The panic in D’Jok’s widening eyes was priceless and as much as Sinedd wanted to savour it he decided to put the poor guy out of his misery. There was no way he was ending the night like this. Displaying his effortless dexterity, he flipped the other player off him, sprawling him on his back instead and reversing their positions. Despite the situation they were still competitors and Sinedd was determined to come out on top. While D’Jok was regaining his composure he got rid of his own jacket and shirt, drawing the other’s attention back to him. It was D’Jok’s turn to devour the sight before him and Sinedd could tell he wasn’t disappointed.

Sinedd smirked as he leaned down to attack the other’s throat, leaving harsh kisses on any patch of skin he could reach. D’Jok helped him along by throwing his head back, arching the column of his neck and he let Sinedd know how much he liked the attention by gasping oh so sweetly whenever the lips closed over his skin. He kept his head back and his eyes closed as he felt Sinedd move lower down his chest, tongue and lips exploring at their own leisure. He shivered and moaned when the same mouth which caused him no endless amount of grief in the not so distant past kissed a trail down the sensitive skin of his stomach. He realized his fingers were treading through the other’s raven black locks though he wasn’t sure when he’d moved his hand. He was too focused on Sinedd’s mouth and all the things it was doing to him for his brain to multitask.

‘Lift up your hips.’ This was D’Jok’s last chance to put an end to this. He still had time to call it quits and pretend the last dozen or so minutes never happened but of course he didn’t. He justified his decision by telling himself he was just getting swept up by the emotional rollercoaster of the evening. He’s been under a lot of stress what with changing teams and the responsibility of being captain. Add to that the fear of losing everything he’d worked so hard for and it made sense he’d be vulnerable to Sinedd’s attentions. The other explanation was that he had a genuine thing for the other man, one he might have nursed long enough for it not be a surprise, but he wasn’t ready to explore that line of thinking just yet.

Sinedd made quick work of D’Jok’s remaining clothes, pulling his trousers, boxers and socks off with no trouble. He licked his lips when he noticed how excited D’Jok really was and he couldn’t resist throwing a cocky grin at the flushed striker. D’Jok didn’t really appreciate that, especially since he was the only one naked and clearly wanting, and he kicked Sinedd’s chest mockingly. It wasn’t hard enough to make any kind of impact but the message was loud and clear.

‘Someone’s impatient to be fucked.’ D’Jok’s cheeks went even redder and his pale complexion didn’t help at all.

‘And someone better hurry up and fuck me soon before I change my mind.’ Sinedd narrowed his eyes, not buying the half-hearted threat one bit, and reached for the prominent erection, giving it a punishing squeeze which had D’Jok squirming.

‘What did I tell you about watching your mouth?’ D’Jok had no response however since he was back to losing himself in the pleasure of Sinedd’s fist moving up and down his length, the sharply building pleasure washing over him like the Flux. Sinedd was free to enjoy the sight of his rival becoming undone at his hand and he loved every bit of it. Had he known how sexy D’Jok would be, moaning under him, he would have done this a long time ago. He’d had a few wet dreams in the past but he never thought anything would come out of them.

Still, if he was being honest with himself he could admit he hadn’t exactly been subtle in his single-minded pursuit of the other striker. It wasn’t a coincidence that he took every opportunity to antagonise the redhead, taking a perverse pleasure when he managed to get under his skin. Most assumed it was only his sportsmanship rivalry at work but had someone paid closer attention surely they could see the signs. Some probably had. Suddenly Mai’s sly glances made a whole more sense but Sinedd wasn’t in the mood to think of her, not when he was reducing her ex to a panting mess.

D’Jok felt the pleasure built to a crescendo and his muscles began to tense. With a violent shudder which left him speechless the climax burst inside him and he was back to throwing his head back, happy to let the intense feeling drown him. He hadn’t realised how pent up he’d been. Between the stress of winning the football cup again and his merciless workout regimen he hadn’t had time to take care of his sex life and the sudden, craved release was far more acute because of it.

Sinedd let him bask in his afterglow, getting rid of his own remaining clothes instead. He allowed himself a few quick strokes to take off the edge of his own need, already grinding his teeth in anticipation at what was yet to come. His hand was slick with D’Jok’s cum but that wouldn’t be enough if he wanted to fuck the other player without having him walk funny for a week. Even he wasn’t that much of a sadist, though the idea was entertaining in its own right. Fortunately he was a young man with a healthy sexual libido so he was prepared for such an occasion. D’Jok raised his head inquisitively when Sinedd's hand moved past him along the bed to reach the nightstand but understanding dawned on him when he saw the condom and lubricant. That one glance had his cock stir to attention again and he watched Sinedd hungrily as he returned back between his legs, leaving more kisses along his body.

‘Spread your legs. There’s hardly any use in being coy now.’ D’Jok rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He’d already taken the plunge into the deep end so why bother pretending to be ashamed now. He wanted to forget all his worries, at least for a night, and he knew Sinedd was capable of giving him what he needed. As for tomorrow, he would cross that bridge when he got to it. Arch always told him he acted impulsively so why change now?

Sinedd hummed in approval when D’Jok didn’t put up a fight. He was really getting off on this power trip and he realized it had everything to do with D’Jok being the one submitting to him. He’d craved to dominate the other player for so long on the field, why should their sex be any different? With two well lubed fingers he started stretching D’Jok’s eager hole, surprised at the heat of it. He paid close attention to the redhead’s expression, making sure he wasn’t causing pain while simultaneously searching for that bundle of nerves which would give him complete autonomy over the other.

‘It’s fine already… I can take you.’ Sinedd smirked at the obvious attempt to incite him and removed his fingers. He slipped on the condom with practiced ease, adding some extra lubricant to his cock for good measure. D’Jok’s hole twitched like crazy, making him swallow hard at the thought of pushing himself deep inside that greedy heat.

‘Oh you’ll take me and love it. I never realized how slutty you were D’Jok. Who would have guessed the captain of the Snow Kinds was such a glutton.’

‘I’m no-!’ D’Jok’s protest died in his throat since Sinedd chose that exact moment to slam into the rapacious body.

‘Oh fuck, you feel so good.’ Sinedd meant it too. He didn’t have the patience to wait until D’Jok adjusted to his length and began thrusting in and out, over and over again at a rapid pace. He hoped they still had the floor to themselves since D’Jok didn’t plan on being quiet apparently. Frankly Sinedd didn’t care if Artego himself banged at his door. He was not stopping for anything less than a life-threatening disaster.

He reached for one of D’Jok’s legs and pushed it up, turning the body on its side for a better angle and D’Jok hooked his leg over Sinedd’s shoulder. This way, Sinedd was free to thrust inside D’Jok’s tight ring of muscles at a punishing tempo. Both of them were known for their stamina and they certainly put their training to good use that evening. As much as Sinedd wanted to cum, he wanted to mess up D’Jok again and he wanted to see it. He wanted to make sure this was an experience D’Jok wouldn’t soon forget because he certainly wouldn’t.

D’Jok’s impending climax was undeniable and they both felt it in the frenzied twitching of the redhead’s body. Sinedd leaned down to place a sloppy but passionate kiss on the other’s mouth, folding his body in on itself in a way which would have no doubt been painful for anyone who lacked their flexibility. D’Jok panted against his lips, whispering his name in broken sobs as he reached for him, nails clawing at his shoulders. When he came, he came hard. His mouth gaped open, gasping for breath like a fish out of water as a release ten times as powerful as the first rendered him boneless.

When Sinedd drew back, returning to an angle where he could pound D’Jok into the mattress, it didn’t take long before he let go himself. His fingers left small bruises already beginning to show on the white canvas as he fucked D’Jok through his orgasm. He was taken aback by the force of it and he moaned as his hips slammed against D’Jok’s one last, powerful time. Sinedd closed his eyes, basking in his own pleasure for a moment. He glanced down at D’Jok, pulled back by a soft sigh, and he couldn’t resist going for another slow, sated kiss. D’Jok was still completely out of it but his mouth responded to his, his tongue lazily moving against Sinedd’s. Satisfied beyond words the Shadows’ player rolled onto his back, stretching out beside D’Jok. His hand moved slowly in repetitive circular motions along his arm, not quite ready to cut off all contact between them yet.

‘Well that happened.’ Sinedd scoffed. It certainly had. He was also happy to note no hint of fear or anger in D’Jok’s voice anymore. Man he was good!

‘Regrets?’ D’Jok was silent a moment and Sinedd’s soothing hand movement stopped. He should have kept his mouth shut!

‘No… You?’ Relieved, Sinedd moved his hand down D’Jok’s arm. He didn’t hesitate in his answer. 

‘No. But this doesn’t change anything on the field. I’m still going to kick your ass next match.’ D’Jock turned on his front, raising himself on his elbows and grinned at Sinedd.

‘You can try.’ Sinedd mirrored his self-assured grin and that moment was perfect. They weren’t rivals, they weren’t on opposing teams and they didn’t have a world of problems resting on their shoulders. In that moment they could both remember how easy it had been to be best friends in the past and how well they fit together. A look of unadulterated longing crossed both their eyes and they both saw it.

‘What now?’ Sinedd knew D’Jok was asking about them, their suddenly fluctuating relationship and what it meant if it meant anything at all.

‘I don’t know.’ And the truth was he didn’t. They were both smart enough to realize their lives were far too competitive for an easy prediction but that didn’t mean something couldn’t happen in the future. ‘How about we don’t think about it tonight. I’m pretty sure we still have the floor to ourselves…’ Sinedd’s hint was not at all subtle but it did serve as a good segue into safer territory.

‘And you called me slutty?’

‘Prove me wrong. You know you want to.’ It was a cheap taunt but D’Jok simply couldn’t resist going for such low hanging fruit. He knew he was being bated but he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

‘Only if you promise to bring your A game.’ Sinedd arched his neck to plant a kiss at the corner of D’Jok’s mouth.

‘I always do.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was a fun read and have a wonderful day! XD


End file.
